Never Alone
by Mealyna
Summary: Jane Shepard has woken up in the dark after the Reaper war. She should be dead, this she knows. What is going on and can and will she make it back to her crew?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, I'm Mea. This is my first Mass Effect Fan fic. I'm very tired so for those who have read my other works and know my intros to be a tad more lively, forgive me. This idea's just been bouncing in my head since I finished the Synthesis ending. I need my happy ending or I go insane. Ah well, her ya are. Its bound to stray some but I'm going to try to keep the history as cannon as I can possibly get in a fanfic.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot-line of this story, the OC characters, and the design of my Fem!Shep. No profit was made on this fic. All glory and honor to BioWare.  
**

* * *

"Is she awake?" The figures danced before her eyes a blurry blue, orange, and muted green haze. She blinked and slowly lolled her head to the side wondering vaguely what had happened and, more importantly, what was happening.

"Is that really your first question, Wife?" The orange blur grunted and she swore she knew the sound of his voice before. "You should be asking if the dumb thing is alive!"

"Calm yourself Garron," The muted green mused calmly. "Inexari knew that this one will be fine. This soul will survive." She heard a small sound of movement and a cool hand was placed on her forehead. "She is the perfect candidate for your father. She will make a splendid voice for him and an even better addition to the Valkyrie Council."

And just like that, Jane Shepard was sent back into the darkness.

* * *

_"Come back alive..."_

It seemed like an eternity passed before Jane once again regained consciousness. It was still dark, and it appeared she was laying down. Her hands tentatively ran over the spot where her head rested. It felt damp, earthy, and smelled like death. Frantically she pushed herself up best she could, ignoring the throbbing in her skull. She couldn't see three feet in front of her, hell, she couldn't see her own two hands in front of her face. Swallowing the panic rising in her throat, she thrust her hands out in front of her, palms out, and ventured forward. Slowly she counted how many steps she took. She reached twenty before her hands touched stone. The material felt old and some crumbled beneath the gentle pressure of her finger tips. Slowly, and keeping one hand against the stone wall, she followed what seemed to be the length of it before her hand met cool metal. Bars? She felt them. Bars. Slightly newer than the crumbling stone walls.

She let out a small breath. She was in a cell. Where was this cell then? Obviously planet-side, if the dank earth under her feet was any indication. But which planet? Was she in prison? What for? What of the Reapers? Her crew? What happened to...she swallowed hard and fought back the knot rising in her throat. She forced herself to believe that they were all safe. HE was safe. They had to be. She didn't think the Star-Child would have lied to her face. But many of her questions were unanswered and they left a hollow feeling in her gut. She clung to the bars as she sank to the earthen floor. Her body felt like lead. A quick nap wouldn't hurt, would it?

* * *

_"I...love you..."_

She wasn't sure what had woken her. But she was definitely aware of the bright light surrounding her. She looked up. A man stood above her. At first she thought the light was shining behind him, but soon came to realize he emitted the light. She stared at him. He glared at her. She knew he was a man, but his species was not one she found she could place. Humanoid in shape, he was entirely purple. From head to toe. His skin a shade darker than the extravagant robes he wore. His hair a softer magenta. Two thin antennae poked out from the crown of his head underneath his hair. His eyes were silver, pupil-less, and very large. A gold band encircled his head. His stare seemed to penetrate through her and for a moment Shepard wanted to duck her head. She didn't, but the feeling of getting-caught-taking-a-cookie-before-dinner-and-her-mother-catching-her remained.

"You are what my little girl was chirruping about." His voice was regal, yet soft. Firm, but gentle. Admonishing, but loving. "Hm, yes you have quite the strong mind. A noble heart. A compassionate soul. Ah, but what is this?" He stepped forward, silver eyes softening. He reached out a four fingered hand and touched her temple. A gentle pulse shimmered through her mind. "You are in love. And hold love in return." His voice was quiet. "Most ideal."

He stepped back from her and simply observed her. Finally she found her voice. "Where am I? Who are you? What are you? Where's my crew? What happened to the Reapers?" She was shocked by how clear her voice sounded, sure it would have been slurred by sleep and disuse.

A small smile passed his face and reached his eyes. "In order; your body has found itself upon the planet of my beloved children. I am Madera. I am a... god of sorts. Your crew..." He paused and seemed to mull it over before nodding. "Your crew is safe and is in flight to Earth. The Reapers... well what happened to them is exactly what that infernal thing said would happen when you made your choice."

"It... worked? The synthesis?" Shepard was momentarily relieved when 'Madera' nodded. "But wait." A frown marred her face as she thought about the rest of his spiel. "What do you mean my 'body found itself'? My body is right here!" She gestured to herself. Madera gave her an exasperated look.

"Child, your body is neither bloody nor bruised. Did you spare a thought to that? A woman just out of a war zone should have some mark surely after all."

She glanced down at herself. In his light she could tell he was right. Her armor was intact. Not a blemish was on her skin. Aches and pains, aside from an ignorable throb in her head, were not present. She couldn't contain her disbelief. "Wha-?"

"You are trapped, child. Trapped within your own mind." He waved a hand to the cell around her. "My beloved children are keep your body safe and are doing their utmost to heal it, but I will keep you here, locked away, until you can blast this cell apart." He turned away from her.

"Wait!" He paused. "If this is my mind, I'll blast it apart myself now!"

He turned to her and she read amusement and hope in his eyes. "That'd be a first." He admitted slowly. "Show me."

She thought long and hard, willing the stone to bend under her will. It crumbled some but remained solid and confining. She looked at Madera who shook his head. "I am sorry my dear. That was farther than most for their first time. But no- how is it worded in your language?- no cigar. I shall be back tomorrow."

And with that he turned on his heel, and disappeared, taking the light with him and throwing Shepard into the darkness once more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: I went a little dialogue crazy on this chapter. I apologize and will try to do better next time around. If there is a next time. Happy Holidays!  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot-line of this story, the OC characters, and the design of my Fem!Shep. No profit was made on this fic. All glory and honor to BioWare.**

* * *

_"You'll never be alone."_

She wasn't sure how much time had passed. The thing, Madera, had passed through at least seven times, so she assumed it was a week. Each time he'd stand there and stare at her, silver eyes thoughtfully stern, and say nothing until prompted. He answered each of her questions, but she never understood the answers. She would eventually get so riled up over his evasiveness that she'd start screaming at him. He would merely smile and stare and say nothing to her until her tantrums had passed, as if she were nothing more than a petulant child he found amusing. His meetings would always end the same.

"You are trapped child."

She would roll her eyes. "Obviously."

A smile. "I've told you what to do."

She would glare at him. "What you said can't be true."

His smile would turn indulgent and he'd throw his arms wide to indicate the current situation. "And yet here we are."

Her anger would increase and she lunge at him, only to have the metal bars restrain her. But it wouldn't cease her struggling to get through; willing the bars to melt, twisting her body like a cat, praying to somehow become a fraction tinier. She would her the metal creak, and her arm would slip a little farther through. But her strength would be gone and she'd collapse, panting heavily and near tears.

He would give a shake of his head, and murmer, "so close" before turning on his heel taking the light with him. She would grow heavy and sleep as the darkness surrounded her. How she hated him.

* * *

_"So when should I book the room?"_

_"I'd wait if you're OK with it. Disrupt the crew a little as possible. Take that last chance to find some calm just before the storm. You know me, always like to savor that last shot before popping the heatsink."  
_

_She wanted to laugh. He caught himself.  
_

_"Wait... that metaphor just went somewhere horrible."  
_

Madera was back. Shepard was insistant on ignoring him. If he noticed or not he said nothing and she just knew he was smiling. She cast a glare over her shoulder and was once again struck at how both human and alien he looked. He looked the part of a bad old timey space movie. She glared at him, he smiled back.

"You never told me what you were." Dammit! She swore she wasn't going to speak to him!

"Yes I did."

"You can't be a god," She sneered.

"And why not?" Jane grasped around for an answer. He continued. "How would you know anyway? Have you seen a god before? And spare me," he held his hand a faint look of disgust evident on his face, "the tale of your encounter with Leviathan and the Reapers. The are not gods, they can be destroyed same as any mortal."

"And you can't?" She didn't bother to hide her own disdain. "You aren't mortal?"

"As far as I know." He smiled. "I am very old. And no one has tried killing me... yet."

"Surprising," she muttered and was only slightly irked by his answering grin. He didn't look old at all actually. He didn't look young either. He looked... Jane squinted at him, focusing her attention fully on him for the first time since she had met him. Standing completely still as he was he seemed to shift, as if the space around him fluctuated. She shook her head and gave up, going back to her original pretense of ignoring him. He surprised her by sitting opposite her on the opposite side of the bars.

Something in her stomach gave a little lurch and she bit back a gasp. She felt very warm suddenly, but not uncomfortably so. It was a contentment she hadn't felt since was lying naked in her lover's arms what felt like so very long ago. It spoke of peace, an encouragement to let go. So she did. She closed her eyes and felt herself wander. Something brushed against her and she shuddered, eyes snapping open and making an accusatory glare at Madera.

"What did you do?"'

"I? Nothing." For some reason she believed him. He smiled and nodded encouragingly. "Yes, thats it Jane. You're getting closer."

"To what?"

"Escaping."

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. Leaning back she resumed her original position. "You infuriate me." He chuckled.

"May I make an observation?" He asked over several moments silence.

"I have a feeling you're about to anyway."

"Very good. Always listen to feelings."

She scoffed at him but otherwise made no move. "Well?"

"You dream about this man a lot." Suspicion rose in her.

"What?" She demanded, carefully choosing her words. "What man?"

He stared at her, silver eyes exasperated. "You know what I am speaking of Jane Shepard. The man you call Garrus Vakarian." His eyes narrowed as hers opened and the threat she had died on her lips. "Do not raise your mental shields it makes you utterly useless!" He snapped. "Only fools try to operate with half raised shields. And they usually wind up dead and my daughter broken hearted!"

She leapt to her feet. "You are a lunatic!" She declared. "You are making absolutely no sense! You speak backwards and my questions are always answered with some sort of backwards riddle! You think yourself a god! Do you have any idea how crazy that sounds? And then to bring up Garrus..." Her eyes narrowed in threat. "What have you done with him? Where is he? You said my crew was safe!"

His silver pupil-less eyes narrowed to slits. He drew himself to his full height. The space around him fluctuated as he bore down upon her a menacing look etched into his regal face. "Forget him! Forget all of them! They are what hold you back! They are weak! Pathetic fools to ride the coat-tails of-"

"SHUT UP!" He had overstepped as far as she was concerned. "They are my friends! I wouldn't trade anything for even their memories! I will not forget them!" She grabbed the bars that distanced herself from him. "And as far as Garrus is concerned, I love him! And I sure as hell won't 'forget him'! Mark my words I will get out of here and I will see my friends and we will warn the galaxy about you!"

"It has been a long time, Jane Shepard! A week for you maybe but six months for him! How do you know he has not moved on?"

His words hit her like a ton of bricks. Six months? She been out six months? Had no one thought to look for her? Had they all just moved on? Assumed she was dead and moved on like nothing had happened? Maybe he was right, maybe it would be better if- No. NO! What was she thinking? What the hell was she thinking? They were her friends! Even if they had moved on- even if Garrus had moved on- she wanted them happy. Their happiness mattered more than her ridiculous insecurity.

"Even if they've gone to live their lives, I love them and would never, no never, trade away their memory, my memories." She was surprised by the calm that had crept into her voice. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the light grow brighter, but not from Madera. "Their happiness is important. If they are happy so am I. I would die before I gave that up."

"I will kill you."

She stared coolly at him. "Go ahead then."

He glared at her. "Forget them!" He commanded, but it sounded like a challenge. Well then, accepted.

"No!"

"FORGET THEM!"

"DEATH FIRST!"

The light burst into an intensity that blinded her and she felt something shatter but she didn't care. She lunged for Madera, knowing exactly where he'd be, and was satisfied when she grabbed a fistful of his robes in her left hand. She reared back her right before smashing it into his face with all the force she could muster. The light surrounded both of them, shimmering and pulsing. She assumed it was her biotics come to play, but they seemed far more...effective. She stared at him as he reeled back from his blow. When he straightened, she saw his smile. It was soft, like it had been upon their first meeting.

"Callisto and Inexari were correct it seems." His figure began to fade but the light burned brighter as it enfolded her instead of leaving with him. "You will make a fine voice..."

* * *

_"Never do that again."_

Jane's eyes snapped open and her lungs screamed for air. Greedily she sucked in several lung-fulls as her eyes raked the area she was in. A woman's voice, sounding broken, welcomed her, "Welcome...back...to...Waking...Lady...Valkyrie...Jane."


	3. Chapter 3

**HA! Got a chapter up sooner than I thought. Well, enjoy.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot-line of this story, the OC characters, and the design of my Fem!Shep. No profit was made on this fic. All glory and honor to BioWare.**

* * *

Jane sat cross legged on the operating bed. Apart from her earlier acknowledgement, the woman who had entered upon Jane's 'awakening' gave no indication that she knew Jane was in the same room. Instead the woman bustled about the room, checking various monitors, mixing what appeared to be volatile chemicals, and moving _stones_...

Jane was as content to observe her as much as the woman seemed content to work. Her skin was a deep forest green color and, like Madera, she was humanoid in shape. She however, had pale pink hair that was knotted into a sever bun and, again like Madera, two antenea sprouted from the crown of her head. A white lab coat hung open on her slender form and Jane glimpsed a pale gold sundress underneath. The woman's large, pupil-less were bright blue.

Finally the woman turned and studied her. Jane wasn't sure if the woman was a friend or foe quite yet, so she opted for silence and- what she hoped was- polite inquiry. A smile passed across the green woman's features and it surprised Jane that she gave one of her own in response.

"Apologize," The woman spoke as if every word pained her. "Vocal...speech...difficult...for... me."

Jane blinked and nodded, a warmth blooming in her stomach. "Where am I? Who are you? Where's Madera?" Quickly catching the frustrated look in the young woman's eyes she held up her hands hoping to placate. "Take your time."

Nodding the other took a deep shaky breath. Pointing to herself she spoke. "I... am... Doctor... Airi... Delanious." Indicating Jane, "You... are... on... Latror. My... home... planet." She gestured to the window. "Look."

Slowly, and with great difficulty- she hadn't used her legs in a little over six months- Jane shuffled to the window and peered out. Her breath caught in her throat. The room she was in was apparently very high up, but the view was cast over a vast city. Each building was large and ornate. The faint sound of music floated up to the window from somewhere below and she didn't know if the sun was rising or setting but each and every building caught the light almost perfectly making the city twinkle and glitter like-

"Stars," Jane would have been more embarrassed by her own breathlessness if the sight hadn't captivated her. "What are they made of?"

"Crystal. Naturally... occurring... crystal. Every... thing... on... Latror... made... from... crystal."

"Doesn't that dry up-Was that a dragon?!"

A chuckle echoed around the room and Jane tore her eyes from the sights. Another woman stood in the door way. This woman was similar to Doctor Delanious, except her hair and eye color were both brown and the woman held herself with the strength and compsure of someone trained all their life in the military. It was a stance Jane used to know all to well.

The woman uncrossed her arms and advanced into the room. She bowed low to Jane, her left arm bending across her heart. "Third Valkyrie Marni Delanious of the Latrorian Void." She introduced herself. "And you are former Commander Jane Shepard of the Alliance. We've been watching you for quite sometime now. We are most impressed." she gave an approving nod before turning to Doctor Delanious. "Arathren akara. Ma' sines?"

The doctor merely nodded.

"Aside to hear how creepy it is that I've been watched," Jane watched as Marni chuckled. "It's been a pleasure to meet you. And you Doctor Delanious. But I need to get home. You know, take care of this 'former commander' stuff."

"No." The abruptness of Marni Delanious's reply startled Jane. She stared into brown pupil-less eyes and was shocked to see the same sort of military sternness she herself had once wielded so well. Well, two could play at this game.

"And why not?" Arms clasped behind her back, posture straight, blue eyes narrowed, Jane stood defiantly opposite Marni. Doctor Delanious shifted her weight nervously in the background. "I appreciate the help, but I can't be of any use to you or even hope to repay you with out any of my resources, which are located in my home galaxy."

She made to move around Marni, but the other woman stepped in front of her at the same time her little used legs decided to give out. Doctor Delanious rushed forward, stones in hand. She waved them and some sort of purplish energy surged around Jane's legs. Marni kept shaking her head, her long hair swaying across her shoulders. She stepped forward placing long, four fingered hands on Jane's shoulders, effectively steadying her. This small action, meant no doubt to soothe, only incensed Jane. She was freaking Commander Shepard! Balling and then reenforcing a fist with biotics, she lashed out. Her intent had been to knock the wind out of the other woman. Marni, however, had disappeared, and then reappeared behind her, seizing her wrist and twisting her arm into a half-nelson.

"This is what happens when your mental shields are fully up," Marni growled. "Completely useless. And you can't leave. Not yet. And even then not permanently. You are of the Valkyrie Council now. The Second Valkyrie. Technically my superior," here her hold loosened a bit, "but that information can be learned via your sentience."

"Excuse me," Jane didn't bother hiding the disdain dripping in her voice. "My _what_?"

Marni stepped back and Jane heard the smile in her voice. "Come, we have a few surprises for you."

* * *

Blue eyes widened at the sight presented to them The drive through the twinkling crystal city had been fascinating enough. Jane had learned the rather large sun never fully set, bathing the city in a constant shimmer of light. The Latrorians, it seemed, truly did use crystal for everything. Large ornate buildings featuring statues of two me and two women flashed past the sky car. But nothing, absolutely nothing, compared to the sight of the large and beautiful crystal ship.

"Its the Normandy," she breathed, her swimming with tears. Every detail, every curve, every angle, every line of the magnificent crystal ship screamed with familiarity of her beloved ship. Beside her Marni chuckled.

"We took her design straight from your memories. She's twice the size of the SR2 and thrice the size of the SR1. We had to make some Latrorian adjustments-and obviously none of your EDI or Reaper IFF- but she's still mostly the same as your memories. Marni watched her. "Would you like to go aboard? There's a second part to your surprise."

Eagerly Jane turned to the other woman. "More? Wait." She frowned, a thought occurring to her. "Why are you trying to buy me?"

Marni's pupil-less brown eyes blinked in rapid succession. "I don't think you understand. You are of Latror now, you belong to Lord Madera. I work under you. No one is buying you. We are making the second most important Valkyrie as comfortable as possible. The only reason," she added loudly, "that you can't go home is because you aren't ready. Now come." She spoke with an air of finality, sweeping Jane into the ship as she went. "Legion is quite eager to be reunited with you."

"Legion?!"

"Shepard-Valkyrie."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Here is the fourth chapter. Sorry for the delay. If this doesn't make sense to you, don't worry it will. I don't know when the next update will be. If you all even want more. Oh well Enjoy! **_

_******Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot-line of this story, the OC characters, and the design of my Fem!Shep. No profit was made on this fic. All glory and honor to BioWare.**_

* * *

His gaze was tired. This funeral, held six months after the official declaration of her death, was a sham. A political ploy. He was only half-paying attention to the pretty words that Hackett was saying. He sighed, closing his eyes momentarily. If he were being honest this whole ordeal was painfully reminiscent of the first time she died. He opened his eyes hating the way her blue ones played like a haunting memory in his sub-conscious. The Earth wind played over everyone's faces, and he found it odd to see so many different species, each glowing a pale green. He found it even odder to see a Reaper standing off to the side, stock still.

"-loved by many and a hero to all, Commander Shepard will be sorely missed but her spirit and message will live on in all of us for years to come." The old Admiral's crowd erupted in applause, many people crying. Garrus glanced at Hannah Shepard. She was dressed in her Alliance dress blues, her uniform crisp and pressed. Her face was seemingly impassive, but from years of serving with Jane Garrus knew the look in her eyes and the stiffness of her shoulders for what it really was.

Rear Admiral Hannah Shepard grieved the same way as her daughter.

People were lining up to offer their condolences to Jane's mother and to say goodbye to their hero. Garrus sat in his seat, his eyes dropping to his hands. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up into Liara's eyes. She had been crying during the service; her eyes were red-rimmed and blurred with even more un-shed tears.

"I'm so sorry," She murmured,her eyes filling with tears again. "I am so very sorry."

He nodded mutely, not trusting his voice. She gave his shoulder a squeeze and joined the line. Javik followed her, pausing to nod once to Garrus. Eventually all of the crew that had ever served on the Normandy filed past him. Soon all who were left were himself, Admiral Hackett and Rear Admiral Shepard. He didn't want to bring himself to that empty casket. Her body hadn't been found. He couldn't say goodbye. He wouldn't not after Cerberus had brought her back once before.

Finally he rose and marched up to meet the elder Shepard, coming to a halt three paces before her. They stared at each other for a few moments before she spoke.

"You were close to my daughter?" He nodded. She smiled ruefully. "Apparently so were many here today."

"Her favorite songs were A New Hope and Hotel California. She liked her coffee black, preferred rum to vodka and couldn't dance worth dirt." He smiled fondly lost in his memories. "But damn did she try. She wanted to save everyone, and it hurt her when she couldn't. When she laughed her eyes lit up and-" He stopped realizing she probably hadn't told her mother about them. But when he looked at Hannah, he found her smiling.

"You and my daughter loved each other." It was a statement, not a question.

"Yes."

"It was hard saying goodbye when my husband died." The woman looked lost in her memories. "Now to say goodbye to my daughter for a second time."

"I'm not saying goodbye."

* * *

Jane drummed her fingers on the desk in her new- room wasn't the proper term, it was more like a suite. On her desk four purple crystals pulsed weakly, a thin mist of energy swirling. Marni had told her that the ship was set to launch for its maiden voyage. She wasn't allowed to find a way out of the Latrorian Void, but she was allowed explore it. The trip, Marni informed her, was for her to learn not only her new crew but how to use what hse had 'unlocked'. When she had asked what it was she had 'unlocked' Marni had smiled and told her,

"You're potential as a Valkyrie."

She slammed her hand down on her desk in irritation. Fuck the Valkyries. She knew nothing about them. "How am I supposed to use and be something I don't even know about? What exactly is a Valkyrie?!"

What Marni had identified as the ship's sentience flickered before her taking Legion's form.

"On Latrorian Valkyries:

Latror, while known for being the peace keeping, crystal wielding, music loving fools of the known Multiverse, has a rather surprising and extensive military line. None more surprising and remarkable than those they name 'Valkyries'. Four total and all female, each one is 'called' to Latror by way of beam. They are then put under trial of one of the four great Latrorian Gods: Inexari, Garron, Callisto and Madera. If they earn a pass they are released back into what Latrorians call the Waking Plane. They are less keen to discuss what happens to those that have failed in the past.

As Latrorians are in direct symbiosis with their planet and therefore their gods, each Valkyrie is a voice, a direct link, of the gods to their people. Each controls a fleet of 200,000 Latrorian military units. Often times the four will convene in a council to discuss the state of the monarchy, plan public meditations, or simply discuss their old lives.

Doubling as both high priestess and the highest form of military command Valkyries are more often alien women, war heroes in their home galaxy's and well respected leaders. To date there has only been one Latrorian Valkyrie.

The Current Valkyrie Powers are as thus;

First Valkyrie- Lady Rivaine of the Protrate Plane. Married to the dragon, Brethane. Oldest living Valkyrie. Guided by the Great Lady Inexari.

Second Valkyrie- Lady Jane Shepard of the Milky Way. Unmarried, but in love. Guided by Lord Madera the Encompassing.

Third Valkyrie- Lady Marni Delanious of the Latrorian Void. Married to Prince Rynan Delanious. Guided by Revered Mother Callisto.

Fourth Valkyrie- Lady Rithca Plenious of the Cradle of Gartamn. Widow of the late Trathca Plenious. Guided by War Husband Garron."

Jane blinked slowly. "That's a lot of information to take in, uh, Legion. I don't think I understand half of it." The sentience that had taken Legion's form nodded.

"Understandable," it said. "You are taking it rather well. I am told that most throw fits of rage and confusion, usually in deep space." It's eye flaps worked in an almost nervous way. "Sometimes emergency trips back to the homeworld are needed. There have been... shattered spellforms..."

Jane blinked. "You'll have to help me out here Legion. This is all news to me."

"Spell forms hold a ship together. They are prayers and incantations said by the Latrori to protect and and bring to life the crystal that makes up the ship."

"So if you take out the spell forms you take out the ship?"

"And the sentience operating it."

She understood know his concern. She almost laughed. Self preservation. Of course. "Don't worry Legion. I'm used to space. Its this Latrorian bullcrap I have to get used to."

"Thank you... Shepard-Valkyrie."

She smiled.


End file.
